


Vuelto donde pertenezco, ¿fue sólo un sueño?

by vogue91esp (vogue91)



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Ficlet, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Introspection, Knives, M/M, Murder
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-13
Updated: 2019-11-13
Packaged: 2021-01-30 02:46:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21420913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91esp
Summary: Podía reposar, finalmente.El día siguiente iba a aprender a convivir con una nueva forma de dolor.
Relationships: Nakajima Yuto/Okamoto Keito, Nakajima Yuto/Yaotome Hikaru





	Vuelto donde pertenezco, ¿fue sólo un sueño?

**Vuelto donde pertenezco, ¿fue solo un sueño?**

_Cuando el mundo está enfermo, te habitúas al dolor. _

Keito seguía repitiéndoselo, una y otra vez.

Como se lo había repetido por años.

Se había repetido que iba a habituarse al dolor cuando su madre se había ido de casa sin volver.

Se lo había repetido durante todas esas noches en que se esforzaba de no llorar, se lo había repetido viendo su padre contemplar el vacío, apagado, tratando de ser su apoyo cuando habrían tenido que darse fuerza entre sí.

Y ese periodo había pasado, y si nunca ahora pensaba a la cara de su madre tenía éxito de no sentir nada por ella.

Había aprendido a ser feliz, Keito.

Había aprendido a dejarse llevar otra vez, a amar y dejarse amar como si fuera algo natural por él, cuando no lo era para nada.

Yuto se lo había enseñado.

El mismo Yuto a quien debía todas sus sonrisas de los últimos años, el mismo Yuto que le había mostrado que lo que había reservado no era solo mal, que no tenía necesariamente que quedarse solo, que no tenía que rendirse al dolor y habituarse a eso.

Keito le había creído. Y le había dado todo de sí mismo.

_Cuando el mundo está enfermo, te habitúas al dolor. _

Habría tenido que imaginarlo, habría tenido que saberlo.

Se había olvidado, en el tiempo, cuanto enfermo pusiera ser el mundo, cuanto mal las personas podían hacer, a veces sin pensar a las consecuencias de sus acciones.

Keito había llegado a la amarga conclusión que ninguno era enteramente bueno o desinteresado, y que ninguno tenía éxito de amar para siempre sin caer víctima de la tentación de escapar.

Esto había entendido cuando los había visto.

Esto había realizado cuando se había vuelto al camerino al acabar del rodaje de lo Shounen Club, cuando había visto Yuto apoyado contra una pared, cuando había visto Hikaru encima a él, atacándolo como si quisiera comerlo.

Había entendido que en ese mundo enfermo no estaba nada de quien fiarse realmente, solo sí mismo.

Esa noche había pensado de tener que esforzarse otra vez para no llorar, entonces se había sorprendido de no tener gana de llorar para nada.

Estaba cansado de ser lo que se desesperaba, cuando eran los otros que tenían que sentir lastima por sí mismos, y por su incapacidad de mantener promesas tiradas a la basura.

Así fue la noche siguiente, y la después de esa.

Hasta que el sufrimiento fue sustituido por un impulso de rabia improvisa por todo lo que lo circundaba, y se levantó de la cama tratando de no hacer ruido, de no despertar el menor que dormía a su lado, ignaro, casi inocente.

Hipócrita.

Entró en baño, mirándose en el espejo, casi teniendo gana de matarse.

Pero fue una gana que se fue rápida, porque no quería ser una de las personas que lo habían herido, porque no era él que tenía que sufrir otra vez, porque estaba tiempo que alguien pagara por todo lo que le había sido hecho, por todas las lágrimas y las noches insomnes, y las esperanzas traicionadas y su corazón, de que no había quedado mucho.

Salido del baño se fue a la cocina, volviendo tras en su habitación.

Cuando le fue bastante cerca, Yuto abrió los ojos.

La punta de un cuchillo.

Fue lo único que vio, y fue lo último también.

Keito no se ensaño, porque estaba cansado y porque era inútil.

Cuando fue seguro que se había ido se descansó de vuelta en su parte de la cama, cerrando los ojos.

Podía reposar, finalmente.

El día siguiente iba a aprender a convivir con una nueva forma de dolor.


End file.
